mazerunnerfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Alby
Alby est un ancien Blocard mais fut aussi le Chef du Groupe A pendant un peu moins d'un mois avant d'être piqué par un Griffeur. Biographie Alby apparaît pour la première fois pour accueillir Thomas lors de son arrivée au Bloc. Il lui présente brièvement l'endroit avant de s'en remettre à Newt, bien plus charismatique, et à Chuck, l'ancien Bleu, pour aller rendre visite à Ben. Peu de temps après l'arrivée de Thomas, Minho leur apprend qu'il a trouvé un Griffeur mort dans le Labyrinthe. Sceptique, il décide d'aller voir par lui-même dès le lendemain. Cependant, à peine l'a-t-il touché que le monstre reprend conscience et le pique. Minho doit donc le porter pour le ramener au Bloc mais ils arrivent trop tard et les Portes se referment à quelques mètres d'eux. Il est néanmoins sauvé par Thomas qui, dans un acte aussi inconscient que courageux, s'est élancé à leur rencontre juste avant la fermeture des Portes. Alors que Minho s'enfuit, persuadé qu'ils ne verront plus jamais le jour, Thomas reste aux côtés d'Alby et parvient à le hisser contre un mur à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol. Il finit cependant par l'abandonner pour tendre un piège aux Griffeur et ainsi sauver les 3 Blocards. Alby est conduit à la Ferme dès l'ouverture des Portes pour se faire injecter le sérum et ainsi subir la Transformation. Une fois que celle-ci est achevée, Alby, qui a recouvert une partie de ses souvenirs, raconte à Thomas tout ce qu'il sait et lui avoue le rôle que Teresa et lui ont joué dans cette histoire. Il est toutefois interrompu dans son récit par une crise provoquée par le WICKED, l'empêchant ainsi de révèler trop d'informations. Après que les Griffeur soient parvenus à rentrer la première nuit où les Portes sont restées ouvertes, Alby décide de se rendre à la When the Grievers start coming into the Glade to pick off one kid a night Alby decides to go to the map room to "study" the maps more closely. But when the griever takes one of the boys they go to check on Alby, he has a cut across his forehead and makes it seem like he was attacked. He later confesses that he burned the maps, then he starts going off about how they can't go back because there is a disease in the world that he would rather die than get called the Flare. After Alby had undergone the Changing, it appeared as if he feared the outside world due to his memories. He became distant, and no longer trusted himself to make any decisions for the glade, leaving Newt in charge. As the Gladers were attempting to escape the maze, they were confronted by numerous Greivers. Perhaps, afraid to return to the real world, or under the belief that the sacrifice of oneGlader would stop the Greivers, Alby does the unthinkable. He sacrifices himself to the Greivers, but unfortunately, his death was for nothing. Catégorie:Blocards Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages masculins Catégorie:Groupe A Catégorie:Non-infectés